Mirror Image
by AsunaKiritoYuiLove
Summary: Lovino was left alone in the house he lived in with his brother. Feliciano was staying over at Ludwig's place again when his normal life was disturbed by someone or something he met in the mirror. Is everything really as it seems? And what is the purpose of this other creature? What would happen because of him? Warning: Human names used, rated M for the content of chapter 4.
1. A Look Though the Mirror

**A/N: I hope you'll like it, this is my first work posted here~ You might want to know I write very irregularly so it might either take no time at all for me to publish another chapter or it might take really long because of school... ^^" Anywho, enjoy! :D**

* * *

I was sitting in my room silently behind my desk. It was pretty early in the morning so the only source of light I had was that of a candle… Feliciano was once again staying over at that german's place, leaving me all alone. I'd always dreaded the times I was at home alone. Ever since the passing of our grandfather the empty house had not felt very welcoming…

I shifted uncomfortably. It had been a few weeks since I could sense it… I still didn't know what it was but whenever I was alone, it felt as if something or someone was watching me, a dark presence. I feared the shadows and was wary of the mirrors. I could often see shadows moving in them…

I wanted to call someone for help. I wanted to tell Feli, or even Antonio but what was the chance that they'd believe me? Right. They wouldn't. I let my head rest in my palms, trying to cut out the darkness. I could feel a growing pressure in my chest and I looked up feverishly when I heard a low chuckle. Probably just my imagination… I tried to brush it off as just that, but was it really so easy to explain? Was it really just a lonely boy's delusions?

The chuckle became louder and turned into laughter. The laughter creeped me out so much that a shiver went down my spine. "W-Who's there…?" My breath was slightly shaky and I wanted no more than to hide under the covers and wake up to find this was all a dream.

"What? Don't tell me you don't recognise me~?" The voice answered me. It sounded oddly familiar… I turned around on my chair carefully, trying to follow the voice. I ended up staring at my reflection in the mirror. The figure waved at me, a large grin on his face. I froze in fear. How was this possible?! "Oh come on, don't get scared now~" The other's eyes lit up slightly at the mention of fear and I noticed his eyes were a dark shade of red… Red? No, thats not right… My eyes are green.

"Who are you…?" I managed to mutter softly. I was still glued to my chair, unable to move. If only Feli or Toni were here right now… "I guess stupid questions cannot always be avoided… I am you, stupid." My breath hitched in my throat. "Que…?" The question came out like a gasp but he heard me nonetheless. "Don't play dumb, or have you become blind in the last few minutes? I. Am. You. How hard is that to understand?! To accept it however… " He grinned, I wanted nothing more than to get out of here, out of this room, out of this house.

"You cannot escape me, Lovino~" His voice was smooth and it brushed against my ears like silk. Cazzo, so this… This _thing_, was going to follow me everywhere? "I have no need to follow you, I don't do anything, I am no more than your shadow, ever present." I bit my lip. How was this possible? My shadow? Doubt filled my mind, followed by another gin on his end. Could it be? He can read my mind?!

"Bravo~" He clapped sarcastically. "Being you, I know all that you are, all that you know~" The way he spoke made it feel as if he was circling around me as he spoke, but the image remained in the mirror. I shifted my eyes at where it felt he was and i could see shadows moving in shadows, I quickly refocussed on the mirror. "Scared yet again, my little self~? So weak~" He mused to himself more than to me. What was up with this guy? Was he really me? But, how was that possible, and how could all of this be true? I was nothing like him, it made no sense at all…

"Some things do, some things don't." He answered my train of thoughts again. "But mistake not, I _am_ you. Forget that and you shall pay dearly." I gulped at his threat, I still understood nothing of my situation but my body almost moved on it's own nodding him my consent. "Good~" He seemed satisfied but my gut feeling told me that wasn't going to be the case for very long…


	2. A Change of Pace

**A/N: Whoa, I keep noticing these chapters are a lot shorter than what I usually write XD I'm not actually used to writing in chapters at all, so I'll try to make some longer entries next time~ ^^ Meanwhile, enjoy reading~ **

* * *

Romano's words played through my mind as I got up to open the door to my visitor. It was 4PM and I hadn't eaten anything yet… I looked though the crack of the door to see an obviously cheerful spaniard in front of my door… I figured it would be okay to let him in so I unlocked the door and let him in. "Ciao bastardo…" My tone made it obvious I wasn't quite interested in anything at all. I couldn't get Romano's words out of my head. It was so hypnotising…

"How are you, Lovi~?" The other said cheerfully, completely oblivious of my predicament. "I'm fine…" I mumbled as i installed myself on the couch again, not caring to tell him to sit down. 'Stick to me and I'll provide you of what you _truly _want_~' _Or so he said… I was still doubtful of his offer but I had accepted it nonetheless, the reason to that was still a mystery to me… In exchange I had to obey him, I had to do what he told me, mostly in accordance to other people. I didn't know what he had planned for me but I doubted it was much good. He would provide me what I wanted, in return I'd have to obey to his whims and accept his existence fully… How hard could it be, right…?

I could hear his voice in my head… _"Cuddle with him~" _ My eyes widened… What?! _"Do it~"_ I sighed slightly as I hesitantly patted the space next to me, allowing the spaniard to sit beside me. I couldn't believe I was doing this… Naturally the spaniard was quite willing to sit closer to me and scooted over in a matter of seconds. I tried to lean closer to him without leaning on him when Romano echoed through my head again. _"What part of 'cuddle' didn't you understand?"_ I tensed up a bit at his words and tried to relax my muscles as I let my body slide down until my head was resting on Antonio's shoulder. What was the point of this…? _"You'll see~" _Came his answer in my mind… Ugh, great…

Antonio looked at me with a surprised gaze but I managed to close my eyes just before he could catch my gaze. _"Play fair, Lovi~"_ He echoed again. What?! No way am i gonna look in his eyes like this! I answered him in my mind. _"Do it."_ Came his short but commanding answer.

I slowly opened my eyes to meet his beautiful and equally green orbs. My breath hitched slightly at the sight but I held my composure, or at least, so I thought… His face only become more beautiful as he smiled at me. I could feel my cheeks burning a bit… He laughed gently at me, the sound of it was like music. I could just drift away on it…

_"How cute~"_ Shit, I'd forgotten about him for a moment… Oh shut it… I answered him, the blush still present on my face. "You're so cute Lovi~" I heard the spaniard interrupt my inner conflict. "S-shut up idiota!" I huffed, but I didn't turn away like I usually would have. I didn't move an inch. _"Come on, go on~ Get closer~"_ Romano whispered in my mind. But…! Fine. I bit my lip as I cuddled Antonio, putting my arms around his waist. "Lovi…?" I closed my eyes tightly and buried my face in his ribs. He chuckled and caressed my chocolate-coloured locks. "So cute~" He said softly but I paid his words no heed…


	3. I Love You?

**A/N: Alright! Chapter 3 done too :D Hope I did a decent job... I managed to make it a bit longer this time, though there are less spaces, I really need to get used to this XD Anyways, thanx for everyone who's at least taken the time to read up to here and thanx very much for the fav~ ^^ Enjoy~ 3**

* * *

I woke up a few hours later, the sun had already set and I noticed I was leaning on a certain spaniard, who was equally asleep as I just had been. I groaned as I sat up. Great, I fell asleep hanging all over this idiot, now what? I was quite sure he'd get ideas… "But they're not just ideas, are they~?" I looked around to find that I was in my bedroom… I had no trouble finding the large mirror in which Romano stood, leaning on the border of the mirror. "What do you mean…?" I didn't quite like it when he implied this kind of things… "Oh come on… Don't play dumb Lovi, We both know you like him~" "Do not!" I instantly countered his words as I felt a blush creeping onto my cheeks, exposing the lie in my words. "Don't lie to me, you should be grateful for my help~" I looked at him with a slightly confused expression. "Grateful? The fuck…?! Like hell am I gonna be grateful for you making me cuddle up to him and making him think I'm in love with him!" I raised my voice a bit but shut up when I heard Toni shift on the bed. "Ah, but you are~ If only you'd just accept that… You'd be much happier." I wanted to ask what he meant, what kind of nonsense he was sprouting when Antonio sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Where am I…?" He asked after yawning. "My place, idiota…" I tried to ignore Romano's words but they haunted my mind every time I looked at Antonio. As a result I tried to look at anything but him most of the time. As he woke up completely he smiled brightly at me. "That was a good siesta, don't you think Lovi~?" I nodded slightly, not quite trusting my voice as I tried to remember what happened a few hours earlier… My memory however, refused to coöperate. I couldn't remember anything other than leaning into the spaniard and cuddling with him, then nothing.

My stomach rumbled and I remembered that I hadn't eaten a thing all day… Antonio laughed and got up. "Want me to make you something to eat~? " I nodded and followed him to the kitchen. I was pretty much starving and my stomach wouldn't stop complaining… He laughed as my stomach rumbled yet again. "You sure are hungry~" I sighed. "Well, I actually haven't eaten anything yet…" I didn't really feel like telling him but what did it matter? "Is something wrong?" He was next to me in no time at all, knowing that if I wasn't eating, something had to be wrong… "No, it's fine, you don't have to worry." I said calmly, trying to persuade him. Naturally it had been Romano on my mind that had kept my appetite away but I wasn't planning on telling him about 'some other version of me' that was telling me what to do and appearing in mirrors and in my head… "Okay then, I'll have some enchiladas done in no time~" He smiled brightly as he found everything he needed and got to work. Meanwhile he served me some tomatoes and stole a bite every once in a while. I smiled as he cooked. _"If only he could see your face right now…" _Chimed a voice in my head. 'Can't you just leave me alone for once…?' I answered him in my mind as I kept watching Antonio, trying to ignore Romano. To my bitter regret it didn't quite work. I barely noticed my gaze slip, but it did and Romano didn't miss it… _"My, my~ Naughty boy, aren't you~?"_ He grinned replaying the scene in my head to clarify what he meant. 'I get it, you don't have to show me again…!' I blushed slightly but tried to at least hide it from the spaniard. _"It's not the first time~ Want me to show you~?"_ 'No thanks.' I didm't need him to show me more of my little slips, I was aware of each and every one of them… _"Then how about you finally admit it? At least to yourself~" '_No way. I don't love him. We're just friends.' I tried to convince myself as well, but I knew better and so did Romano. He sighed and left my mind with a final few words before leaving me alone for another hour or two. I was glad to be rid of him but I didn't like the way he's spoken. _"Suit yourself then…"_ I shook my head slightly before I heard the ring of the oven, telling us the enchiladas were ready. It had been a while since I'd eaten that and I quite enjoyed the taste. The food Toni made always tasted so good~ I caught myself drifting into thoughts of the spaniard and shook myself out of it. Naturally my head shaked along, giving that airhead the wrong ideas again. "Don't you like it?" He said, with a saddened expression on his face. It didn't suit him. "No, no, it's delicious." I mustered a smile but could have slapped myself, I wasn't supposed to smile at all… Even if I wanted to reassure him, I just wasn't supposed to… It wasn't like me. I took a sip of my wine and calmed down a bit, looking up at Antonio, meeting his gaze. He smiled at me and continued eating. I also continued until my plate was empty and the sauce was cleaned off it with some bread.

I yawned and stretched a bit as I sat on the couch, watching some old movie after dinner. "Are you tired?" I nodded at him. "Si, a bit.." I smiled softly as I used the couch as a pillow. He laughed. "That's no good Lovi~ You shouldn't be sleeping on the couch." He lifted me up bridalstyle but I was too tired to protest very much. Instead I just leaned against his chest as he carried me. I was already drifting off to sleep... Once he laid me down on the bed he wanted to walk away but I grabbed his sleeve, looking up at him sleepily. "Don't go…" I said weakly before dozing off completely.

I woke up with an empty space beside me. I stretched and yawned before sitting up. I remembered telling him to stay, so why wasn't he here…? I felt a slight weight in my chest as I went down the stairs after fixing my clothes. I was welcomed by the smell of tomatoes and eggs accompanied by the humming of a spanish song. My chest lifted instantly, I was glad he was still here. "Ah, buenos días Lovi~" He smiled brightly as I walked into the kitchen. I sat behind the table as he served me the tomato omelette. "Grazie Toni." I said as I picked up my fork and knife. I didn't just mean the food though, but he didn't need to know. "De nada~" He said happily as we both ate our breakfast. I couldn't help looking up every once in a while and it seemed that every time I did, he caught my gaze. Naturally my face flushed red and I looked down after he caught my gaze yet again. He giggled a bit before continuing to eat. "What…?" I said, trying to keep up my usual attitude. I didn't really want to know, but what else was there to do? I didn't like the long stretched silence that had formed as we ate… "Oh, nothing~" I frowned at his answer, he was obviously not telling me… "It's not nothing, just tell me…" I got slightly grumpy and I heard a voice in the back of my head snickering, I ignored Romano as I crossed my arms, waiting for an answer. "You're just so cute, Lovi~" He winked at me and I could feel the heat rushing to my face, turning it red yet again. Romano burst into laughter. _"Priceless, absolutely priceless! You could've seen that one coming!"_ His laughter died down a bit as I bit my lip, annoyed with him for laughing at me. I had actually seen it coming but… I didn't even know what compelled me to inquire further. It didn't really matter though. The damage had been done and when I was done eating I thanked him for the meal and rushed up stairs, closing my door with a loud _BANG_.

"That was fun~!" Romano grinned from the mirror. "Oh shut up you…" I sighed and sat down on the bed, my blush finally faded away. "What? I know you did that on purpose~" He chuckled. "So?!" I countered him. I didn't want to admit being in love with Toni, but… Was it really true…? "Go on~ Admit it~ I know you can~" "Shut up, I don't!" I bit my lip, I was too much aware that I was lying to myself. _"Tell the truth, I know you want to~"_ I sighed, trying to calm myself down a bit as he spoke in my head. I hadn't heard the worried voice, nor the footsteps on the stairs… I took a deep breath and finally said it. "I'm in love with Antonio…" I was slightly shaky as I heard Romano clapping, masking the sound of the door opening. When I looked up my face turned bright red. Damn that bastard! I should have known something was up when Romano left the mirror… Antonio just stood in the doorway, frozen with astonishment. He slowly walked up to me and sat next to me. "D-Did you mean that, Lovino…?" I nodded slowly. He burst into tears and hugged me tightly. He kept on whispering spanish nothings in my ear. It seemed almost as if he couldn't believe it. Well, I still had trouble believing I said it myself…


	4. Finally Solved

**A/N: Finally! The last chapter of Mirror Image~! :D I've already heard a lot of good things about this fic from my friends so it makes me really happy to finally reward their and everyone else's waiting for the last chapter~ Warning, this contains (fairly light) yaoi~ Enjoy~!**

* * *

I waved at Toni happily as I watched him go home. He'd stayed with me for a grand total of two days and a half and a lot of good had happened in that time. I finally confessed to him and we're a couple. I hadn't heard from Romano In a while either. I was quite pleased with the situation, though I had to admit I never would have been able to say I was in love with Antonio if it hadn't been for Romano… I closed the door after the spaniard disappeared and I went back to my room.

_"Its about time you two got together…" _Romano spoke in my head again, I didn't see why he wasn't using the mirror but it didn't matter to me as I sat down on the bed. "I guess you're right. Grazie." I smiled and closed my eyes, seeing Romano in front of me. _"Why are you thanking me?"_ He seemed surprised and I wondered why… "What are you talking about? If it hadn't been for you we would never have gotten together." I said matter-of-factly. _"I guess that's true…" _It was almost as if Romano's spirit was down. "What's wrong?" I could feel Romano's presence leaving my thoughts… "Or not…" I mumbled as I laid down on my back. "What the fuck was that about…?" I didn't understand why Romano had been so sad and distant, refusing to talk to me. It was odd… I'd try finding out tomorrow, for now I was tired and wanted nothing more than a good siesta. I closed my eyes and drifted off easily into a dream filled world. Thoughts of Romano drifted though my head, it wasn't as much a dream as just a replay of my time with him, our conversations…

I woke up late the next day. I looked at the alarm clock quickly to see it was already past noon. "What?! I slept _that_ long…?" I sat up and yawned. I went downstairs and made myself a quick tomato salad as breakfast. I let last night go through my head again. My wonder for Romano's odd behaviour had not faded overnight. "Oi, you in there…?" I said In my mind, hoping to get an answer from Romano. _"Si, I'm here…"_ He said grumpily. _"Fuck… just a few more days…"_ He mumbled to himself… "Que? What are you talking about?" No answer… "Ugh…" I sighed and finished my breakfast. Around 2PM Antonio called me, asking if he could come over again. I told him that was fine and that he could come over whenever. He was happy to hear that and it didn't take him very long to ring the bell. I rushed down the stairs to open the door.

I could hear Romano's odd words in my mind again and it almost felt like he was repeating them… _"Just a few more days…" _ I ignored it as I opened the door to a brightly smiling Antonio. I grinned at his cheerfulness as he kept on chattering about everything and anything, cuddling me and kissing me and being overly happy as usual, though more now than ever. "What's up Toni?" I asked him, a grin still on my face from his silliness. "I thought maybe we could have a walk in the park, or just hang out in here a bit~?" I thought a bit before answering him. "Staying here would be fine, I'm not really up for a walk anyways…" Toni nodded cheerfully. "We could watch a movie?" I suggested as I walked over to the television, looking for a dvd that would be fun. Toni remained silent for a moment, but then answered me. "I was actually hoping we could just relax a bit in your room…?" I looked at him slightly surprised as he usually loved to watch a movie. "Okay, that's fine too." I mumbled as I walked back to him. We walked upstairs and I didn't mind the closed curtains and just turned on the soft light from my table lamp. I sighed as I sat down on my bed. Toni joined me quickly and let me lean on him. I sighed peacefully as I cuddled him, letting my head rest on his chest.

I felt myself drifting off when I heard someone sigh, it wasn't Toni. "Is that you, Romano…?" I said in my mind. _"Si…" _He still sounded down. "What's the matter?" I asked him carefully, I didn't want him to leave again. _"I think I should tell you… About my world."_ I blinked in surprise, I'd never actually thought about that. He continued without waiting for my response. _"I live in a world with the same people as here, a mirror image of your world you could say. Here, we are opposites of you. For example, that brit, Arthur? In my world he's called Oliver. He can cook, but chooses to poison the food he makes. Alfred? His name's Alfie and he doesn't give a shit if he beats you up and you die. We're all much different here. We call ourselves 2P or Second Players, alternate versions of you. Now my problem is that that stupid Brit was practicing one of his spells and as usual it was perfect, just the aim was terrible… It struck my Spain, or to you, Antonio. Now the only way to lift the curse is to let you two have any kind of sexual intercourse with each other, not just kissing, before the next full moon. And as I've said before… Just a few days… The full moon will be here in just a few days, and when that happens, Spain will never be free again and I'll be stuck an eternity without him."_ His words roamed in my mind, I was unable to grasp most of what he had said. All I knew was that if Antonio and me had se- Ahem, did you know what, then the other Antonio would be freed… Cazzo, would I really have to do that kind of thing with Toni…? Sure, I loved him, but I couldn't just… _"Please…"_ I knew he needed this, but I didn't know if I was able to…

There was only one way to get this started or get this to work at least a bit… "We both have to be conscious of it too, I take it…?" I asked Romano. _"Si."_ Thought so, dammit…" "S-Say Toni…?" He looked down at me. "Si, what is it mi amor~?" He smiled softly at me, completely unaware of the turmoil in my mind. "Euhm… Y-You were wondering before, no? About my hair curl…?" It was a start… "Ah, si, I was. But you got so shy all of a sudden and never told me… Are you going to tell me now?" He sat up in curiosity. I still leaned on him, but less. "S-Si… Do you… Want to know what happens… When you touch it..?" He blinked a moment. "Can I…?" He said hesitantly. I closed my eyes and nodded. He slowly stretched out his hand and grabbed the hair curl between two fingers. I muffled my gasp in my hands as he gripped it and started rolling it between his fingers. I moaned out, though still trying to muffle them. "Are you okay Lovi…?" He said as he let go of the hair curl, concerned. "Your face is red, do you have a fever?" He placed his hand on my forehead, but he could't determine a fever. I sighed slightly, sill a bit shaky. "Sometimes I wonder why you have to be such an airhead…" I mumbled under my breath before raising my head.

"You don't get it, do you…?" He stared at me in confusion. "Get what?" Ugh, great! I had to try this differently… "You… You know what an ero-zone is… Si?" He nodded slowly, thank god! Probably Francis had explained it to him. "Well, me and Feli… We both have these hair curls… And… There's a reason we don't let anyone touch them…" Of course the stupid spaniard still didn't get it… Dammit… "What does that have to do with ero-zones…?" He asked me… I could kill myself right now… "Add ero-zone to the hair curl… Use your brain…" I said with an annoyed tone… Finally his eyes widened in surprise and embarrassment. "Y-You mean… your hair curl is…?" I sighed. "Si, It is…" He blushed bright red. "Lo siento Lovi, I-I didn't know. I wouldn't have touched it if I had known, I…" I smiled at his embarrassment, it was cute. I shook my head. "It's fine, you don't have to apologise…" I said calmly. He smiled at me with a grateful look in his eyes, apparently he must have thought I would hate him for this… I bit my lip. "D-Do it again…" He looked at me in utter surprise. "Que…?"

"You heard me, idiota… Just do it!" He hesitated a bit, wondering what was going though me when his hand stroked over my hair curl. I muffled another moan in my hand but this time he just smiled, knowing what it was. It seemed like he was happy to make me feel good, it was so embarrassing… He moved his hand further along my curl, twisting and turning it. I couldn't help but let out more moans as he continued. I felt my pants getting quite tight and I bit my lip, not wanting to tell him. He grinned at me. "Well well, how interesting Lovi~" He said as he looked down to my crotch, noticing the bulge in my pants. "Oh sure, use this moment to gain some brains…" I thought as he moved a hand down to my legs. "W-What are you doing…?" I asked hesitantly. "You'll see~" He answered softly before pushing me down on the bed, hovering over me. "You're so cute~" I puffed my cheeks, which turned a light shade of red instantly. "S-Shut up, idiota…" He smiled at me before leaning down and kissing me deeply. He slid his tongue between my lips and explored the cave of my mouth. I moaned into the kiss when I felt his hand on the bulge in my pants. "H-Hgnn…" It felt so weird, a sort of tickling sensation I couldn't quite place…

He broke the kiss and a thin string of saliva connected our lips as he undid the button of my pants and pulled down the zipper. I blushed furiously at his actions but was unable to speak, knowing that my voice would betray me. He started stroking me through my boxers and I tried my best to keep my moans down, muffled by the hand in front of my face. "I want to hear you~" He whispered softly into my ear, sending a slight shiver down my spine. Even though I wasn't used to him being so dominant and smart, I quite enjoyed it. It was a change of pace I liked. The rest of the situation was something my body liked a lot more than my mind did as I was still confused and unsure about a lot of things… My hand almost moved on its own as it stopped covering my mouth.

He pressed down a bit more on my erection, making me moan louder and grip the sheets tightly. He chuckled as he continued pleasuring me. I noticed him blushing slightly as well when I moaned a bit louder, at least I wasn't the only embarrassed one… I could feel the pressure building up in my lower abdomen as I moaned more. "T-Toni… I-I'm gonna…" I moaned out his name loudly as I came, panting heavily. My face was bright red, I didn't need a mirror to know… I closed my eyes a moment, exhausted from what just happened. I heard him sigh softly, when I opened my eyes a soft smile was present on his lips. "Te amo." He whispered the words in my ear as he caressed my cheek softly. "T-Ti amo troppo…" I smiled back at him as we cuddled. I fell asleep quickly in his arms, the soft chuckle from Romano being the last thing I heard as I fell asleep. _"Thank you."_ The words played in my mind as I slept.

The next morning I was unable to sense Romano at all… Since I had just awakened, my thoughts were a bit hazy, but the events from last night played clearly in my mind, placing a new blush on my cheeks. I shook my head, trying to push the thought away, with little to no result at all. I sighed and sat on the side of the bed, gazing at the, once again, empty mirror. I'd actually enjoyed Romano's presence so it saddened me a bit to think I would never hear from him again… I closed my eyes only one instant but when I opened them I saw writing on the mirror. "I'll always be here. I _am_ you." I smiled softly. "Grazie." How could I forget that? I laughed to myself, what silly thoughts did I have.

When I got up I noticed I was wearing clean clothes and was washed. I smiled, thinking about Toni taking care of me. I stretched my arms and walked downstairs, expecting him to be there. To my great regret and surprise, I wasn't welcomed by the smell of fresh tomatoes and his warm smile… I saw a letter on the table and rushed towards it, hoping it gave me his quick return. Naturally, it didn't. I gazed at the paper, tears forming in my eyes as I read it. "Dear Lovi, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I never meant to do such a thing and I don't want you to hate me. I've made sure everything was the way it's supposed to before leaving so you won't have to clean up… I'm with Francis and Gil, so I'll be fine. For ever yours, Toni." My hands were shaking. I would hate him? Everything's okay? Don't screw with me!

I threw the paper on the floor, he couldn't do this to me! Not… Not after what happened… I blinked my tears away and replaced my pain with determination. "Don't think you can get rid of me that easily, stupid bastardo…" I mumbled as anger and willpower filled me, making me strong. I got dressed quickly and left without breakfast. I took my red vespa out of the garage and left to the trio's usual hideout.

Empty… Figures! I searched the entire town, there wasn't a single sign of them. "Cazzo!" I roared out when the fourth hideout was empty as well. I threw my vespa against a tree and crouched there, my sorrow starting to come up again… Why was he doing this to me…? _"Try the town's borders… The dumpsite's a good place…"_ I looked up, of course! How could I be so stupid! it was the perfect hiding place if he didn't want me to find him. "Grazie Romano!" I yelled up at the sky as I grabbed my vespa and got going.

The dumpsite seemed empty… I got off my vespa and parked it, trusting Romano's judgement. I searched around a bit when I heard some metal shift. I turned around to see Francis and Gilbert standing on some wrecked cars. "Du're not vanted here, brat." The Prussian said to me. "I don't care, where is he?!" I growled at them, I needed to see him and they weren't gonna stop me! "Easy little one, you're not going to get near 'im with zhat attitude…" I sighed, trying to calm down a bit. "Just let me see him… I need to talk to him."

Gilbert shaked his head. "Nein, he's been through enough, don't du think?" I blinked, did they think I was going to scold his ass off or something? "I just need to talk to him, I'm not mad at him." I said calmly, proving my point. "Ja, right. Du're just going to go all tsun on him and-" Francis cut him off. "I t'ink we s'ould let 'im pass, mon cher…" The prussian gazed at his friend in awe. "Vat?! Are du insane?! Ve promised him not to!" Francis shook his head. "I can see 'e means no 'arm… Just let 'im pass, Gil." The prussian sighed, stepping aside. Francis jumped down, leading the way. Gil followed right after me, scoffing in german…

"You 'ave a guest, Toni…" Francis said when we reached Toni, letting me wait a little further. "WHAT?! Y-You let him come…?!" Toni sounded shocked and scared, but most of all, I could hear the sadness through his voice. I bit my lip as the prussian took his side. "Ich told him not to do zhat but who listens to mich anyvays…" I could hear Francis clear his throat, probably the others had been glaring at him… "Eet's not as bad as you zhought eet would be, Toni. Eet will be fine. Et eef not, zhen you can blame moi…" Only a few minutes after, Francis and Gilbert walked back to me, telling me I could go.

I was slightly nervous but took a deep breath and turned the corner, finding Toni curled up against some old metal barrel. "Toni…?" I asked softly, carefully. It seemed like he could break any moment, I wasn't used to seeing him so weak and sad… He looked up at me and got up, spurting apologies. "Lo siento Lovi, I just… I don't know what came over me… I was just… I…" I hushed him. "Va bene Toni." I whispered at him. "It's fine. I'm not mad. How could I possibly be…? Ti amo cosí tanto." I crouched and kissed him softly. He kissed me back and the world seemed to disappear. It didn't matter anymore. Everything was alright now. We were together again and would never part again.


End file.
